Guilty Pleasure
by SilentJo
Summary: Omegaverse Fic. Trigger Warning for rape/noncon content. Deku's done well to hide his Omega status from the world, but as his first heat comes on with no help from his suppressants, his pheromones attract the last person he'd want to see him in such a weakened condition.


"I-I don't feel so good," said Midoriya as he stumbled out of police headquarters. He'd finally managed to capture the villain that had been terrorizing the citizens at the local market and delivered him to the detectives. He'd managed to get through his school years at UA High without anyone knowing of his condition. Omegas weren't expected to excel at anything, so for him to graduate in such a high position was beneficial to his wanting to keep his status as an Omega a secret. He'd struggled enough with taking All Might's Quirk, "One For All," and making it his own, working hard to keep his body and mind in shape to wield it properly.

Reaching into his utility belt, he retrieved the high-potency heat suppressants and popped two out of the foil packet. Tossing them into his mouth, he swallowed them down, hoping that their effects would kick in quickly. If his suspicions were right, the symptoms he felt right now and his current age would mean that this was the start of his first heat. He couldn't let it happen. Not now when he'd finally established himself as a strong, dependable hero. The directions for the suppressants stated that no more than three could be taken in a day. However, after having his dizziness and shortness of breath only continue to worsen, he took two more and shoved the rest back into his belt. If only he could get back to his apartment, away from the public, he could relax and let this horrible situation run its course.

Leaning against a fence for a moment to get his bearings back, Midoriya was too distracted to notice the person approaching him from behind. Not until it was too late, and an arm wrapped around his chest. Through wet eyes, he saw staples lining the border of his captor's wrists, purple-scars peeking from beneath his sleeve.

"Well now, what do we have here? I caught the scent of a fresh heat and who do I find but one of our towns most popular heroes! Who would have thought you to be an Omega, Deku? Why don't we find somewhere a little more... private to talk?"

 _The scars… I realize who they belong to!_ "Dabi?! One of the most wanted villains in our city! Let go of me, now!" As much as he tried to escape, his current condition only exhausted him faster. The strength he had worked so hard to build meant nothing when his own body was betraying him. Dabi led him through the back alleys until they'd gotten far enough to avoid being seen by anyone.

"I won't let you get away this time!" shouted Midoriya as he fought free of Dabi's grip and faced him. He knew it was foolish to fight in this state, but the hero in him couldn't give in. Charging up his Full Cowling, he charged toward Dabi and took a swing. Barely missing him, he caught himself against the side of the building and fought to catch his breath. Sweat beaded up across his brow as he kept his eyes on Dabi. He ran towards him again, intent on delivering a shoot-style kick, but his legs felt as though they were weighed down in sand. Dabi stepped aside and caught Midoriya by his arm as he passed him. Twisting it around his back, he restrained him easily and shoved his face and chest against one of the large wooden crates that occupied the alley.

"Your pheromones are only getting stronger the more you struggle, hero. Are you trying to get half of the city's Alphas drawn to this alley? I don't think your body could take that. Or your mind. I'll handle it for you, so just give in. I won't show you a bad time." Using his body weight to keep Midoriya down, Dabi slid his free hand around to the front of Midoriya's hero costume. "You're already soaked through your costume, Deku. Wet and waiting for a good fuck to settle your heat." With a flash of blue that illuminated the darkened alley, Dabi burnt through the fabric and ripped it away, exposing Midoriya's glistening cock and dripping ass.

"N-no! This can't be happening! I took my meds, I shouldn't be going through this right now!"

"Meds aren't perfect, kid. There's only one way to satisfy an Omega's instinct truly. They need an Alpha to breed them."

* * *

Shoto had grown tired of the endless meetings and appointments with the local detectives. His status as the new head of the Todoroki Agency had brought with it more paperwork and red tape than the hero work that he'd initially trained for. It wasn't an earned position in his eyes either. As the only Alpha among his siblings, he was all but guaranteed to succeed his father. He hated the fact that it wasn't his merits or skill that made him one of the top heroes, but his secondary gender status. He had admired his schoolmates, Midoriya in particular, for earning the right to be called a hero through hard work. As he left the police headquarters, a strange scent caught his attention.

"What... This isn't the first time I've smelled this pheromone." Todoroki tried to place just where he recognized it, before getting a flash in his mind of his first UA Sports Festival. Particularly his match against his friend Midoriya. As they fought, the exertion had caused some of Midoriya's pheromones to activate. It was slight, but Todoroki noticed it and realized his opponent was an Omega. Back then, it was unheard of for someone with an Omega's body to be so strong. Amazed by the display of power and skill Midoriya showed him during that match, he decided to keep this discovery to himself. Midoriya had good reason to keep it a secret, and he wouldn't betray him like that.

"Midoriya!" yelled Todoroki as he realized that the potency of his pheromone could only mean that he had started his heat. Knowing that he couldn't be the only Alpha in the area to notice it, he rushed towards the source of the scent, sliding through the narrow alleys until he found him.

Midoriya couldn't hold back his instincts any longer, crying out for more as Dabi took him from behind, thrusting into him so hard the crate he was pressed against slid forward with each stroke. His hero costume had become little more than torn shreds as Dabi continued his rut.

"Dabi! Get off him, now!" Todoroki got closer, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and nose as the scent of Midoriya's heat overwhelmed him. His own urges began to awaken within him as he watched his friend get fucked.

"Oh, Shoto, I didn't realize this was your Omega. But if that were true, why haven't you marked him yet? He's such a good fuck after all, marking him could have avoided this." Dabi brushed aside Midoriya's messy green hair, exposing the nape of his neck and ran his fingers across it.

"He hadn't shown any signs of heat! But beyond that, it's not my place to take him like that! He's his own person, independent and able to make his own choices for who he wants." Todoroki wanted to pull him off Midoriya, but if Dabi had managed to knot him, that would only cause Midoriya more pain. He couldn't stand to see him going through such humiliation at the hands of a villain. What made it worse was his own arousal in this situation. He struggled against his own reaction to Midoriya's pheromones but felt his cock get hard despite himself.

"Well, looks like his Omega body isn't very picky when it comes to whose dick he wants to take. He was practically begging me to put it in once he gave in to his lust! You wanna feel what it's like to be inside of him, right Shoto? Maybe he'll still feel like fucking when I'm done."

"Don't you dare say that about him! This is something he can't help. It has nothing to do with the person he is!" Todoroki himself had started to breathe heavily, and the villain had taken notice.

"Ha, you do want him, I can see the lust in your eyes! One bite would ruin everything for you, wouldn't it?"

"Don't! Please, I don't want this... Jus-Just finish and leave me be!" cried Midoriya.

Dabi laughed, "As hard as you're throwing your hips back, I'd hardly believe you say that you don't want it. Have you even kept count of how many times I've made you come? Don't worry; I'm almost done." Dabi grabbed Midoriya's arm and wrenched it back, pulling him against his cock with violent urgency. The sounds that Midoriya made were a delicate dance between pain and pleasure and were torture to Todoroki's ears.

As he buried himself harder into Midoriya's slick ass, Dabi stared at the slender lines of his neck. He wanted to keep this hero as his own toy. Knowing he'd rob Shoto of him excited him even more. So, as he came inside Midoriya, he leaned forward to bite and claim him. But rather than sinking his teeth into the Omega's tender flesh, he found himself biting down on Todoroki's forearm. As his cock finished pulsing, Dabi slowly pulled out of Midoriya, who immediately fell to his knees.

"You're a bold one, Shoto. If I hadn't exhausted so much energy fucking your pet, I'd take you on for denying me my Omega. But since I'm feeling pretty good after getting laid, I'll do the brotherly thing and let you have him. Enjoy him, Shoto, but remember who had him first."

"Brotherly... Wait... Touya?"

"That's a conversation for another day, kid. I'd focus your attention on that horny Omega at your feet. Get him somewhere secluded before his pheromones attract more Alphas. I doubt you could fight them all off in that... condition," he said as he glanced at Todoroki's erection.

Todoroki rushed to Midoriya's side once Dabi had sauntered away. Putting his arms on Midoriya's shoulders, he felt him shaking.

Midoriya finally turned to face Todoroki, his face wet with tears and sweat. "It-It wasn't enough, Todoroki. After everything that bastard did, it's still not enough! I hate this; I hate this feeling!" He leaned into Todoroki's chest, crying as he twisted his hands into the fabric of his shirt.

Todoroki comforted him as he rubbed the back of Midoriya's neck. The pheromones were too strong to fight anymore. He wasn't even sure if he could get Midoriya out of the alley before giving in to his instincts. But he knew what he had to do to prevent this from happening to Midoriya again.

"I'll take care of it, Midoriya. I'll be the only one to take care of you from now on."


End file.
